Sun and Moon Collide
by alilangel88
Summary: Kagome is awoken in the middle of the night to the sound of a roar from the forest and goes to investigate. Kagome finds a female dragon and instantly becomes attached. She finds out a legend that time forgot from the dragon and soon becomes part of the l
1. Chapter 1

Sun and Moon Collide

Chp. 1

By alilangel

A/n Hello again! Here I am once again starting another story and I still have to complete my other stories, but I got this really good idea and just had to go with it. Anywayz hope you like this one and if you like it please check out my other stories. I'll also be updating this one and a couple of others tomorrow if I get a good enough response.till next time Ja ne!

Kagome awoke from a dead sleep to an anguished roar echoing throughout the forest. She sat up quickly almost crushing the kitsune cub that had been sleeping next to her and looked around at her companions and second family. Sango was sleeping soundly with Hirkautsu in reach and Kilala curled next to her. Miroku was next to her, his hand inching it's way towards her bottom, but when within reach Sango growled lightly in her sleep and he quickly changed his mind and mumbled something about a "lovely maiden...bear my child?"

She then turned her gaze to the hanyou sleeping on a branch of the tree and smiled at the sight of him cuddling Tetsuigia like a teddy bear and drool hanging off the corner of his mouth. He truly was a little kid at heart.

She silently slipped from the sleeping bag, making sure it was wrapped tightly around the kit so that he would be warm, and grabbing her bow and arrows she headed into the forest to see where the sound had come from.

Sesshomaru and his entourage, which consisted of a toad servant called Jaken, a human child of about eight named Rin and a two-headed dragon who went by the name of AhUn, had made camp for the night as the girl had to eat and sleep. AhUn was curled around the girl dozing lightly but keeping alert enough so that they could defend her if need be until Sesshomaru returned. They had come to care for the child deeply over the past few years as she did not fear them and cared for them when they were on journeys.

AhUn woke when they heard the roar instantly becoming alert. They listened again for the sound and when they heard it they were shocked. Even though they had not heard that roar for a long while they recognized it instantly and were about to take flight when they remembered Rin.

Sniffing the air they smelled Sesshomaru coming towards them at a quick pace and knew that she would be safe when he'd arrive. She would be fine by herself for a few minutes they decided and with a flap of their mighty wings they took to the night sky heading in the direction of their beloved.

Kagome was stumbling along in the deep thicket when she was stopped by another roar. Though this one held more pain and anguish then Kagome had ever heard. She instantly took off not caring about the thorns digging into her skin or the branches hitting her face. She only cared about making it to the animal in time so that she could save it.

She suddenly came upon a clearing and gasped loudly at the sight that met her. The smell of blood hung heavily in the air and covered almost the entire clearing. Kagome would later describe it as a blood bath. She scrambled through the clearing and headed deeper into the forest and once again came upon a sight that held her in shock and that instantly brought tears to her eyes.

AhUn rushed through the night skies as fast as possible so that it could reach her in time. After all this time they might have finally found her. They couldn't believe their luck and finding strength unknown to them they increased their speed even more, which to human eyes would have looked like a shooting star.

Sesshomaru arrived to the clearing and found his young ward unprotected and his two-headed dragon gone. He had heard the roar in the distance and came as fast as he could in case his group was being attacked. He growled when he scented the air and found that his dragon had taken to the air. The beast knew better than to leave unless absolutely necessary and he vowed that they would pay dearly for leaving the girl alone and unprotected.


	2. Chapter 2

Sun and Moon Collide

Chapter 2

By alilangel

Kagome came upon a sight that would haunt her. An emerald green two-headed dragon was being attacked by a figure hidden in the shadows and it was bleeding profusely. It had a deep gash on it's shoulder, it's front left leg was bent in a 180 degree angle (it was facing backwards instead of forward), and blood was pouring from it's lips and Kagome could tell that it was not the attackers blood.

She watched in horror as the attacker moved at a faster speed than the dragon was capable at that moment and punched a hole into it's chest with his claws before the dragon fell in defeat. She couldn't help but let out an anguished cry at the painful roar that escaped the beasts mouths. She quickly drew her bow and grabbed an arrow and unbeknownst to her released purifying energy into the arrow and let it fly at the attacker.

The attacker barely moved in time from being hit and hissed at Kagome, showing his fangs. There was a roar in the distance and the attacker listened before fading into the shadows, baring his fangs once more to her. The last thing Kagome saw of the attacker was his penetrating scarlet eyes measuring her up.

Kagome snapped out of her stupor and ran to the wounded dragon. She was met with a hiss from one head and then snapping jaws from both. She jumped back in fright. She took some deep breaths to get her racing heart under control before slowly walking back towards the dragon all the while murmuring reassurances.

Surprisingly this time they allowed her to approach and put their heads in her lap when she sat down near them. Taking a deep breath they allowed darkness to claim them when they noticed that the girl was the one that they had been sent to find.

AhUn doubled their speed when the scent of her blood reached their sensitive nose. They would make sure that whoever had attacked her would pay deeply for harming their intended mate!

Sesshomaru had taken to the sky to follow AhUn but became puzzled when it was clear that his dragon was flying towards Inuyasha's forest. Why would he be going there? As he followed behind he caught the scent of blood and of apples and cinnamon? He couldn't tell but whatever it was, it was very alluring. He doubled his speed when he noticed that AhUn was speeding up, going faster than he had thought possible for the dragon.

Kagome was at a lost at how to heal the dragon. She had tried to bandage the wounds and had even attempted to see if she could control her miko powers long enough to heal them, but neither had worked. She was at a lost at what to do and started to cry when she thought of the majestic creature dying. What she didn't see was the one lone tear fall onto one of the wounds and the lilac glow that enveloped the dragon.

A/n heres the second chappy and I've been having second thoughts on this story as I didn't get much of a response to the first chapter so it's up to you my fellow readers. Should I or shouldn't I continue this story?


	3. Chapter 3

Sun and Moon Collide

Chapter Three

By Alilangel

Disclaimer: I do now own Inuyasha or characters.

The lilac glow enveloped the dragon, slowly lifting it into the air and twirling her around quickly gaining speed. Kagome became confused when she felt the weight of the dragons heads leave her lap. Maybe it had regained consciousness! Quickly wiping the tears from her eyes she moved her gaze to the sight before her. The dragon was being twirled around in a circle with a lilac glow enveloping them.

She watched in awe as the dragons wounds slowly closed up, the muscle reattaching to the bone, and the skin slowly stitched together until you wouldn't have even been able to tell that the dragon had been injured. After that the dragon was gently lowered to the ground, the lilac glow disappearing all together. Kagome was dumbfounded. How the heck had the dragon been able to heal so quickly? Maybe they had sometime of magical healing abilities or something. What was this strange magic? Whatever it was she was thankful that it had happened, she didn't want to see the beautiful animal in any pain or injured as it had been. But whatever it was she decided that she would definitely have to look further into this strange occurrence.

Shaking herself from her thoughts when she heard a soft moan like sound come from one of the heads she scooted forward until the heads were once again resting in her lap. She softly stroked the heads all the while muttering reassurances. She would stay with them now and wait for them to wake up and then take care of them she decided. It was the least she could do.

Lost in her musings she was startled when a puff of warm air landed on her exposed neck. Kagome tensed up immediately when she felt cold noses sniffing her neck? What the heck was the thing that was behind her? Whatever is was it was huge. Feeling the breath leave her she slowly turned her face around and met two pairs of brown eyes gazing at her in what could be described at curiosity. She then moved her gaze to see two heads, two necks, and one body. It was another two-headed dragon. She then tensed up once again when she realized that the only time she had ever seen one was the one that traveled with Sesshomaru!

'Oh shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot!' Kagome thought. If this was Sesshomaru's dragon than that must mean that he was close by. Oh why did it have to be him? She had enough to do than face him, especially weaponless. Then a thought struck her. What if she got his dragon to like her? Maybe then it would at least buy her time to escape or try to come up with a plan. It was worth a shot.

"Hehehe, konnichiwa! Uh I was just walking and then came across this injured dragon except now it's not exactly injured is it? Um anyways it somehow got healed but I just want to make sure that she is alright before I go on my way. So yeah…" Kagome started to mumble nervously. Why was she even trying to explain? It would do no good, she didn't even know if this dragon could understand her! With a huff she turned around and turned her attention back to the heads resting in her lap.

They were breathing deeply and regularly and she was relieved. She really wanted to find out more about this majestic creature. She turned her attention back to Sesshomaru's dragon as he moved to the side of the female dragon, dropping both of his heads to sniff at her. One of the heads met her eyes and he nodded his head as what could only be described as gratitude. He then turned and walked a few feet away and proceeded to lie down and continued to watch her and her newest companion.

Hours seemed to pass by in the silence of the clearing but it was in actuality only minutes. Both Kagome and AhUn were lost in thought that they didn't hear the newest person land in the clearing taking in everything.

"This Sesshomaru sees that AhUn has come to you wench," an emotionless voice broke the reverie of the night.

Kagome started and turned wide azure eyes in Sesshomaru's direction. She was frozen at the hatred that she saw in his eyes, and the confusion? No she must be imagining things she decided.

"Um…well I don't know why I just found this injured dragon and then later he came. He hasn't done anything except lay there." she said softly. The female two-headed dragon was still unconscious and didn't want to take a chance of her waking.

Sesshomaru listened to the girl and turned his attention to AhUn. What had possessed the dragon to act the way that he did? More than likely it had to do with the other female-headed dragon.

"AhUn you will leave and return to Rin." he said turning back to inspect the girl and to the other dragon. He had been surprised when he saw that it was his brother's mate in the clearing all alone. Speaking of the bastard where was he? Usually by now he would be running through the clearing and swinging Tetsuigia like a wild man. He turned to look at AhUn when he noticed that the dragon had not heeded his order. He would not tolerate this.

"AhUn this Sesshomaru told you to return to Rin. Go now." He was met by a determined gaze from the dragon. How dare that beast disobey him! Flexing his claws in warning and seeing that AhUn still wouldn't do what he ordered he flew at the dragon ready to teach him a lesson. The fight between man and beast had begun.

A/N I will be starting a mailing list so if you would like updates to this story or any other of my stories just e-mail me with your e-mail address and the title(s) to the story or stories that you are interested in. Alilangel


End file.
